Five Things That Never Happened to Mara Jade
by darthluna01
Summary: Self-explanatory title: five extremely AU shorts involving things that could have, should have, or definitely shouldn't have happened to Mara Jade - But didn't.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've seen a few of these, and decided to try my hand at one. Thus, the first of five.**

* * *

Skywalker barely fidgeted on the ground beneath Mara's blaster, while most men would be begging her for their lives pitifully. His unusually calm demeanor troubled her to no end. There was no satisfaction in killing a martyr who wasn't self-conscious. Acknowledging the growing perspiration on her forehead and upper lip, she uselesly tossed her head to one side as if to flip it off.

Mara's fingers tightened their grip around the cold metal as her resolve began to slip. She had killed in cold blood before - why was this so different?

_It's personal._

She closed her eyes briefly, trying to get a hold of herself. She was trembling.

_YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!_

And immediately snapped her lids open to see Skywalker's blue orbs locked with hers. Before she knew what she was doing, something loud filled her ears and a shockwave rippled her Force-sense. She drew back by a step or two, stumbling over a loose root.

All she knew next was the echo of Palpatine's command taunting her, congratulating her, and the softly running stream of violent red soaking into _his _clothes and _his _sandy hair. The astromech tottered back and forth, screeching with what could only be interpreted as grief.

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, Hero of the Rebellion, and detroyer of the Dark Side, was dead. Murdered by Mara Jade, the antithesis to all that her victim stood for.

Now that it had been done, Mara wished she could have undone it all. Joining with Karrde had been an attempt to erase her past and move on, with a hope to someday find Skywalker -no, Luke- and kill him in the process. She realized that with having accomplished just that, there would be no turning back. Ever.

With a loving tenderness, Mara caressed the side of his face that had been soaked with blood. Her index finger carefully outlined the slight creases in his face, rising up to the gash she had made. His forehead, she had not noticed until now, was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and warmth as well.

She rocked herself back and forth like she had as a child, hugging her knees that were getting drenched with silent tears. Mara still held the cold metal in her pale, blood-stained hands. With wide eyes, she pressed the cold against her feverish brow like a soothingly damp cloth. Her grip on the weapon tightened and it moved closer to her temple. Clasping her eyes shut once more, with the image of Skywalker's spirited cerulean irises staring back at her, Artoo-Detoo's mechanical screams died in Mara's ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I tried writing a happy-go-lucky vignette, honestly...**

* * *

The victor bowed triumphantly.

"It seems that today just isn't your lucky day, sister. I beat you at dinner, tag, _and _fencing."

"Well, I guess you're just too fast. Eating a whole bowl of Alderaanian stew in a bare six minutes is just a little gross. Aunt Rouge was absolutely horrified. I'm surprised you could even play tag - I would have an upset stomach. And even if you are much faster, I can still beat you at Sabaac."

Mara frowned. "You're also being 'groomed,' as they say. I admit that you'll make a good politician. I don't think my temper could deal with all those annoying Senators."

The two were silent, laying on the fresh Alderaani grass beneath twinkling stars. While Leia was thinking about her democratic ideals, Mara observed that her sister was beginning to shed her old tom-boyishness, and was instead morphing into a mature princess. Leia was smart, passionate, empathetic, persevering, and destined for greatness - which left Mara wondering exactly what her destiny was, or even if she believed in destiny.

By the time of Leia's election as Alderaan's senator, Mara had graduated Alderaan University with excellent marks, but hadn't found any passion for anything other than flying, dancing, and occasionally fighting. She eventually became captain of the _Tantive IV _when Raymus Antilles retired, and almost all of her assignments had something to do with the Rebellion.

Both sisters were together on the _Tantive IV _for the last time a year after Mara had become captain.

The whole ship was frantic as the alarm blared from above: half the crew positioned themselves for combat in the entrance corridor, Leia hurried to transmit the plans into the R2 unit, and Mara readied herself for what she was sure would be her last moments.

In Vader's stead, the men in the corridor had fallen nobly. Blaster concealed safely, Mara confronted the monstrous figure.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer," she heard distantly. _Thank the gods, Leia did it._

Vader stormed forward, gripping her by the neck; she was surrounded.

"What have you done with those plans?" His cold black stare was harsh on her green eyes and pale face.

Mara finally realized that this was her destiny - sacrifice. Sacrifice for a cause greater than herself. Acceptance of that fact was vaguely disconcerting, while also gving her sense of peace. With the air draining out of her lungs, trapped in the midst of space, Mara Jade was defiant to the end:

"We can't all have what we want, my _Lord._"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: No death, I promise.**

* * *

The scratch of utensils against the clean porcelain plates did not reach her ears, the food scarcely ever found her slightly open mouth, and the scenery of Coruscant was a distant memory to her vision. Mara stared distantly into space, neither thinking nor seeing; instead, blankly staring at her filled glass without any actual consciousness.

The sound of his voice brought her from her trance by the ruby wine glass. "Are you alright?"

Thoughtful, Mara continued to look at the thing with more concentration. "Yes, Master."

Ever-the-observer, he did not seem satisfied. "Are you sure? You have been enamored with that glass for the past half hour and haven't eaten a thing."

Still without much reaction, she lied, "I didn't notice. I am sorry."

Mara finally picked up the wine glass and took a demure sip from it. Next, she drew the dainty silver fork from its clean white napkin and ate at a slow and automatic pace, something her Etiquette tutor had always emphasized.

When she was about half-finished, he spoke again. "You also haven't even spared me a quick glance."

Before she could answer, he cut in: "Obviously, something is troubling you. Something you are not telling me."

Honestly, she was exhausted. Mentally exhausted. "I'm tired, I suppose." She still did not look at the man seated across the table.

"Then you should rest. Your duties for tomorrow can be canceled and you must take a day off to recuperate."

Mara felt her throat run dry, and took another sip of the wine - it tasted bitter. She rested her pale hand on the cold black surface, finally looking into his face when he gently caressed her hand.

She turned away quickly. Though he was handsome as always, his features had been marred ragged by hatred, anger, and unbinding darkness. Instead of the eternal smile he used to carry, his mouth was set in a stoic expression except for rare occasions when he derived joy from some merciless act.

The change that pained Mara most of all was the look in his eyes: years of utter torture had slowly turned them from glimmering cerulean to a convoluted orange-yellow that made her wince whenever she came in contact with them.

He was so different from the day they had met, all of his innocence and reckless optimism gone. A Dark Master had morphed him into his tool, but the tool became powerful enough to overthrow the Master and take his place as despotic ruler - which was exactly what happened.

Even still, she had hoped that he might love her, as she did him.

_Luke Skywalker_ had loved her. Deeply and eternally.

But Luke, the _real _Luke Skywalker had long gone, only leaving the shell of what was once human, and taking Mara's hope with him.

Despite that, she couldn't stop loving him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Almost there. . . **

* * *

Emerald green eyes scanned the crowd, intense and just a little desperate. Where was he?

In few seconds, her dance number would be over. Then straight to her dressing room to prepare for the next act. Shavit.

A bright sheen of sweat coated her brow, from anxiety and the difficulty of the dance. Precision was required for acrobatic moves and smooth landings. Somehow, Mara Jade had always been able to move with both grace and agility. Her skills were beyond anything audiences had ever witnessed - bending at the oddest angles, jumping normally impossible heights, and stretching to inhuman limits.

Mara Jade was a phenomenon and a sensation. She made the studio famous, and her career was successful enough that she could afford a large apartment. She enjoyed her job, not to say the compensations.

One thing she didn't enjoy, however, were the fans. On occasion, they would be admirers. She especially detested admirers.

All but one. A Rebel pilot who was her age, with sandy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He hadn't been like the others at all, in the way that he was more interested in her personality and interests than her body. He admired the way she had succeeded and risen above her circumstances to become successful and respected - it was more than most dancers in this galaxy could boast.

They had been seeing each other for almost a year. He had been on an undercover mission in the Corporate Sector, seeing one of her shows with a "client." He had waited outside, in order to catch her attention after all the other nuisances had left. At first, she had exhibited her usual manners towards a suitors.

Nonetheless, he was persistent enough to ask her out for a late drink. And that's how it started. At the end of each month, they would repeat the same ritual, but at her apartment instead.

She would become anxious and clumsy, worried that some travesty might have befallen him in combat. But somehow she always had the assurance that he would return to her safe and sound. Something deep within the recesses of her conscience. Luke called it the Force, but she waved it off as just another one of his idiosyncrasies.

The lights descended and she made a quick bow, retreating back to her dressing room.

Mara opened the door and slammed it back shut. Eyes closed, she leaned against the frame.

"Tired?"

She jumped, then cursed herself. She should have been more observant. Then she smiled as he rose from his seat to kiss her.

"You were amazing."

"You mean you saw? I didn't--"

"I was on the side of the stage."

Oh. Right. "As much as I enjoy this position, I need to get ready for the last act."

There was a knock on the door. It was one of the other girls, Shada. "Mara! Two minutes!"

The finale was spectacular. Mara was breathless when the curtains descended. She uncharacteristically hugged Shada. Luke peered from behind a supporting pillar. With a euphoric enthusiasm in her veins, she practically ran to embrace him.

Back at her apartment, they ate a small impromptu dinner-dessert thing. He kissed her again.

Their love-making was sweet and gentle, a new territory discovered. When they lay in bed together, ready for sleep, he whispered:

"I love you."

She knew in her heart that he meant it. Because she loved him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Arella Antilles is of my own creation.**

* * *

Mara Jade wasn't one to cry very often. She could honestly say that she could count the number of times she had cried on her fingers and have maybe one or two left. Two or three times as a child, after Palpatine's death, a little over Luke, a little more over Luke (which she would never admit), and when her son was born.

Here, in the Temple, would be her seventh or eighth time. And as usual, she had a good reason for doing so.

Ben Skywalker stood erect, awaiting his bride with anticipation. Looking at his mother, he smiled in surprise. She was crying, something he had never seen before.

_I love you, Mom, _He sent through the Force.

Mara smiled back at her son, directing her attention to the back of the aisle.

The ceremony was beautiful: Arella was cast as the dainty bride in her pure and simple white dress, accompanied on the arm by Luke. Jaina smiled brightly as maid of honor, her twin opposite her as best man. At the farther to the end of the aisle stood Wedge Antilles himself, uncle to the bride and man to perform the ceremony.

Ben and Arella were now standing to face Wedge and Luke resumed his seat to Mara's right. He silently handed her a handkerchief, barely concealing his farmboy grin.

"Shut up." She wiped away the eye moisture.

"I didn't say a thing, love."

"Of course not, farmboy."

Before they knew it, Mara and Luke had become parents-in-law. They were proud and happy. They gave their blessings at the ceremony and the reception, made a small congratulatory speech, and watched the newlyweds depart for their honeymoon. The Solos and Antilles stayed to help clean, then retreated to their own quarters inside the Temple to retire.

Mara could sense the others sleeping with their peaceful dreams; she would be joining them soon after such an exciting, yet tiring day. She happily settled into her husband's form as he rest his hand upon her shoulder, and they walked together silently.

When they had finally tucked themselves into bed, Luke voiced what they had both been thinking.

"It does make me feel a little old." He smiled, "But it also makes me feel very fortunate."

His wife sighed. "Yes, I know. If someone had told me in my Emperor's Hand days that. . . well, that I would marry Luke Skywalker, become a Jedi, have a son, and see _him _married, I would have told them to get off the death sticks."

"There were no death threats this time."

They laughed in remembrance of their own wedding. How times had flown by.

"I think they're a very good match. And very much in love. But. . . " She trailed off.

"But?"

Mara smirked. "I'm sure they said much the same thing about us. But I can't help but wonder what kind of things they're going to face. They're getting a big inheritance, being Skywalkers, you know."

"If I know them like I think they do, they'll make the right decisions when the time comes. In the meantime, I was thinking that maybe we could follow their example. When was the last time we had a vacation?"

"Vacation doesn't exist in Skywalker-Solo vocabulary. Remember Han and Leia on Pakrik Minor?"

She was greeted with his snore. With a wave of her hand, the lights faded. "Goodnight, Luke."

Years ago, on a balcony with Luke, she had felt -or sensed- the future. She had seen joy, battles, triumphs, love, and hardship. This was the pinnacle of that vision. There was a new generation to carry it on, and Mara could sleep soundly.


End file.
